creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Corrupted Water
Basic Information '''Corrupted Water '''is one of the many Liquids that exist in Creativerse. Its natural "habitat" is on the Corruption layer deep underground as part of each Creativerse template world. No more Corrupted Water is generated after world "creation" by itself, but it can be created by players. Corrupted Water is a poisonous clear purple liquid that is not viscious (so unlike Molasses) and such spreads just exactly as far as ordinary blue Water - 3 blocks from the center block to all 4 sides horizontally on the same level (7 blocks in total), and 2 blocks diagonally too. It extends when meeting an obstacle and can such form cataracts, which does not naturally "occur" on the Corruption layer though. How to obtain Corrupted Water requires a Diamond Mining Cell to be foraged. Even using a Lumite Mining Cell, which is currently the best Power Cell in the game, will still lose durability considerably when scooping up liquid Corrupted Water. Since update R62 Corrupted Water can be removed with Super Excavators, and Super TNT evaporates it. "Natural" Corrupted Water can usually only be found on the Corruption layer underground on every Creativerse game world. There, Corrupted Water forms very large and sometimes deep swampy pools with many small islands formed of corrupted blocks and also corrupted trees - which makes it look like a large corrupted swampland within a giant cave. Corrupted Water does not have negative effects in any way if being carried in the inventory or put into any quickslot, neither will it cause any problems or changes when being stored in any containers. Corrupted Water can also be "produced" by players by throwing Corrupt Bombs at ordinary blue Water. Currently no other Liquid can be corrupted this way, and Corrupted Water also does not corrupt ordinary Water just by touching it (like it was the case in earlier versions of Creativerse). How to use Corrupted Water is useful for cooking certain kinds of Food in the Cooking Station, like Corrupted Soups, Corrupted Breads, Corrupted Sandwiches and Corrupted Pies. This corrupted Food can be fed to Pets, as some love these as their favorite fodder, and only if you feed a Pet its exact favorite type of Food, you will then receive the best possible random pet-harvest. Corrupted Food cooked with Corrupted Water can also be consumed (by right-clicking a stack placed into any quickslot) so they will give player characters resistance up to immunity to corruption damage over time. Corrupted Water can turn blocks of green Grass into Corrupted Grass and Snowy Elderwood Leaves into Corrupted Elderwood Leaves when touching these blocks directly with one face of the liquid block (not diagonally though) in the game world. In earlier versions of Creativerse, Corruption had spread more aggressively and so Corrupted Water had been able to corrupt other kind of blocks like Dirt, Stone and Leaves too, while additionally to that also more types of solid corrupted blocks had the ability to corrupt other blocks as well. Corruption damage Be careful when collecting Corrupted Water from the game world, because being close to Corrupted Water will already make a corruption meter (scale) show up and and slowly fill with purple color that will inflict corruption damage over time when filled completely, no matter in which biome the Corrupted Water is placed. Touching Corrupted Water is even more dangerous. This violet liquid is potentially deadly for player-characters and some Creatures (most common surface animals) because it inflicts corruption damage immediately when being touched, no matter how full or empty the corruption-meter (scale) on the screen might be. However, Creatures and player-characters won't die immediately even when falling into Corrupted Water. Instead, touching Corrupted Water will deal corruption damage over time that will usually last for about 2 seconds longer after leaving the Corrupted Water. Three types of corrupted Food are able to reverse the damage over time that is normally inflicted by Corruption into a healing over time effect, which will make swimming through Corrupted Water completely safe, even though the corruption meter/scale will be filled and the corrupting effects will still seem visible on the screen by occasionally displaying a flickering purple "net" on the ingame screen. To reverse the effect of corruption damage into healing over time for 15 minutes, Corrupted Sandwich, Corrupted Soup or Corrupted Pie can be consumed. In order to cook these types of Food you will not need to unlock any specific recipes other than the basic ones on the Cooking Station. Only 4 recipes exist: Soup, Bread, Sandwich, Pie. Depending on the ingredients that you will insert into the slots of the recipe, up to 36 different types of Food can be cooked. Corruption Resistance Potions on the other hand will reduce the corruption damage over time (inflicted when touching Corrupted Water and/or being hit by certain corrupted creatures) to half of it's intensity and will mainly negate the corruption scale/meter that shows up and is starting to fill itself with violet color when the player character gets and stays close to Corrupted Water (and/or to "natural" corrupted blocks). Corrupted Water can be changed into healing Mineral Water by throwing Purification Bombs at it, or by placing Healing Beacons close to Corrupted Water for a short while. This change is a permanent one. Corrupted Creatures (Corrupted Pigsies, Corrupted Leafies, Corrupted Mirus, Corrupted Chizzards, Corrupted Rocksters and Things) seem to be completely immune to Corruption and such can wade or swim through Corrupted Water completely unfazed. In return, Corrupted Creatures are extremely vulnerable to Mineral Water and will quickly die when being made to touch it or even walk into it. Corrupted Creatures can also drown in Corrupted Water if it's deep enough, because drowning is unique damage type that illustrates the lack of breathable air. Category:Cooking Category:Corruption layer Category:Liquids Category:Freezable Category:Event Loot Category:Event Treasure Category:Smashable